Zilfer Of Shadows
Zilfer Of Shadows was not born like most speices in the galaxy. He was intended to be a weapon created by the project of Darth Revan. The project was intended to create a figure to replace Revan's apprentice Malak, with a more efficiant and more loyal servant. Project Zilfer was finished just before Revan's downfall at Malak's betrayal, and the subject had escaped before Malak had even found out about Revan's little plan. Free Zilfer wandered the Galaxy searching for Revan, finally by a chance encounter upon Chinine were he battled Revan after finding out the truth of why he was originally created. The fight was however interupted by a man who would later become both Revan's and Zilfer's Master in the trainning of the Kumori Arts. Over the Years Zilfer completed his Kumori training and him and Revan set off to face the "True Sith" were Revan who had become like a brother to Zilfer died. During the next few years a Mitsukai Elder Samasu, Kenshi began to show up and yearn for the Blade of Balance. Zilfer having spent his years training under Alex Drake in the ancient Mitsukai Force Forms, would be there to help fight Kenshi. In the end however Zilfer wasn't able to stop Kenshi and a serise of events lead to the Blade of Balance being sealed into the Void were the Intangible known as Jack Razor or Jack Makura was unleashed. Zilfer and many others went to stop Jack form destorying the blade, but they were too late for the blade had taken over Jack's body before they arrived and they fought the Blade possessed Jack until Alex now Cain finally killed him and while it jumped to another body sealed the Lumions Selene into the void. Zilfer would eventually study the book of Atsuke and learn much knowledge form the book until at last he eventually returned to his trainer one last time. Alex Drake, now Cain he fallen deep into the darkside, but ignoring these signs Zilfer sought training in the darkest of forms. Cain was able to shape and manipulate Zilfer's views into that of a new man who dubbed himself, Lord Nanashi, which meant Noone in Anceint Kumori. 'Biography' Origin :"I lost a brother in the Mandalorain wars. This clone of mine is a dedication to his memory, and as such the their names shall be one, Zilfer. " :- Revan talking about Project Zilfer Revan had lost a brother in the mandalorain wars and with his death had perked Revan's interests in cloning. He knew he could never bring his brother back from the dead, but he could indeed replace his brother with a clone. There were problems with cloning however, if he sped them up to the approximate age his Brother Zilfer had died at, they would contiune to age at a rapid pace and die. If he did not speed them up, however there was another result that he couldn't wait for. He didn't have the time to look after a baby, and it was certainly not going to survive in the situtations he got himself into. In the aftermath of the mandalorain wars, Revan disappeared into the unknown regions looking for a Myth. The Intangibles as the Scholars had called them. They were said to be anceint beings with wings and ethernal life. Knowing that all legends are usually based of a shread of fact he sought for them in the unknown regions. Traveling with Malak they came across the Star maps and on the way to the last one Malak and Revan were seperated when Revan's ship broke down and eventually drifted crash landing upon the surface of Chinine. It is here he had met Alex Drake. : : :"I had never met a man who looked so young, but his eyes seemed to hold knowledge beyond the years of anyone I had met." :-Revan talking about Alex Drake During his time spent here he had come across a man who lived in an old village that must have once been populated on this unknown planet. He called this place Chinine, and offered Revan some shelter until he could fix his ship. Revan's curiousity grew about this unknown man, and the odd presence his sword held upon the man's back. Whenever he asked about the blade Alex would tighten up and go quite, and on occation he had even spoken to someone who was not there, "Carashi" had been who he had been speaking to. It never happened when the he didn't mention the blade, which lead him to believe the blade held some power over Alex. One day he asked Alex if he knew anything about the legend of Intangibles, and surprizingly he knew exactically what Revan had spoken of. Alex told him of how the Kumori legend, and then eventually about his own secret, that he had slain one of the last intangibles with the very blade upon his back. This perked Revan's interests even more, and he asked if he may see it for a moment, after grabbing a scanner from his ship. Alex was very hesitant to hand over the blade but in the end he lent it to Revan for but a few moments with his supervision, it appeared Alex didn't trust anyone with the blade. It didn't matter, Revan only needed it for a few seconds to identify if this is what he needed. His blunder to the backwater planet Chinine proved to be a success as the blade contained small traces of DNA of an Intangible. For a moment when he gave the blade back to Alex he felt as if something was whispering in his head, he could almost feel his brothers pressence but it was soon gone. Fixing his ship he soon left Chinine with the needs to finally make Project Zilfer. Early Life :"It was as if I had been sleeping all my life, I woke up with memories that were not my own and I soon learned that I was far different from everyone else." -Zilfer thinking back to his earlier years. : When Zilfer awoke the labartory that he was created in was under attack by Malak's forces, and following his basic instinct to survive he fled. He was able to dodge Malak's men and Malak himself because of his strong force sensitivity that was apparent to Zilfer the moment he had awoken. With the force guiding when he should move and when to hide he made it out alive with nothing but the cloths he had found, and an odd contraption that he would come to know as a lightsaber. Their was an engraving upon the lightsaber that said ''"Zilfer" ''and this is how he presumed what his name was. Oddly enough he had accidentally choisen the name Revan had indended for him to have. The first few years Zilfer was hunted by Malak's minions to destory what was left of Revan's legacy, but Zilfer proved more resourceful then even Revan could have dreamed. Having on the occasion taken three dark jedi at once with minor ease. The intangible genes that ran through him was both a curse and a gift, for while it gave him a strong connection with the force, it also came with the wings of the Intangible speices. Zilfer began to have dreams of someone named Revan, and for some reason it sounded familiar to him. On a whim Zilfer got on day after finally feeling save he searched through the files of the republic and the holonet looking for any mentions of the name Zilfer. There was only one ID match, and it was a man who had died in the mandalorain wars. Reading more upon this subject he found out that 'Zilfer' had been the brother of this Revan character he had been dreaming of as of late. He realized that his fate was somehow connected to this man, and if he could find Revan perhaps he'd have the answer to who he was, or rather... what he was.